


Monster

by PhenomAngel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Love, Nightmares, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's feels he's turning into a monster thanks to Bray Wyatt. Now he has to make a decision about the one he loves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Dean was sitting in his locker room staring down at the carpeted floor. A million things were going through his mind, but his thoughts kept going to one in particular: Kristen.  
  
Dean had been feeling ill and worn down after a few of his matches with Bray Wyatt and he was so emotionally and physically tired. He had lashed out at Kristen, breaking a few things in the process. He wasn't mad at her at all, he just wasn't in his right mind. Wyatt was finally starting to fuck with his head.  
  
RAW started in less then half an hour and he was refusing to come face to face with anyone, in fear of hurting them too. He felt as though he was turning into a monster and that Bray Wyatt was the only one who could fix him.  
  
It was silent until he heard light tapping on his door.  
  
Should he answer? He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He just wanted to do his match then go home.  
  
"Go the fuck away, I'm busy," Dean called. God he sounded like a jackass. He ran his hands over his face.  
  
"Dean, can we _please_ talk?" Oh fuck, it was Kristen. Dean felt his heart start to race. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in a few days. She rode with AJ Lee to shows and if AJ wasn't available then she was riding with Leneah and Stardust.  
  
"Babe? Please talk to me," Kristen's voice cracked. Dean sucked in a deep breath and headed for the door opening it slowly. Kristen stared up at him, the bags under his eyes told her that he hadn't been sleeping in a while.  
  
Dean took a few steps back as Kristen walked in, shutting the door behind her. Dean bit his bottom lip, unsure what to say. But there was one thing that needed to be said.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Kristen smiled lightly stepping to him, placing her hands on his sides, holding onto his shirt.  
  
"What's going on, Jon." Kristen rarely used his real name unless she was really serious. Dean ran his thumb lightly over her cheek.  
  
"I-I'm fine," he whispered. Kristen shook her head.  
  
"Jonathan."  
  
"I'm...I'm not ok," he finally admitted, his eyes slowly starting to water. "I could've fucking hurt you the other day Kristen! I would have never been able to live with myself if I hurt you. I'm turning into a fucking _monster_!"  
  
Kristen let her arms fall back to her side as Dean began pacing around the room again, grabbing the metal chair he was sitting on and throwing it across the room. It felt damn good to let out some anger.  
  
"You are _not_ a monster," Kristen reassured him. Dean stopped, looking straight at her.  
  
"I thought I was strong! I thought I could fight through all the crap Bray has been saying. After you got kidnapped I began having fucking nightmares of you getting hurt! I just get angry and it's like I want to kill anything that moves!" Dean kicked the already dented chair. "I just want to protect you."  
  
"You have and you still do."  
  
Dean shook his head as he wiped away a small tear that escaped his eye.  
  
"Kristen, I'm sorry." Dean closed his eyes for a few moments. "I can't even risk putting you in danger again." Dean let out a shaky breath. "They say if you love something, set it free."  
  
"Jon..." Kristen voice and heart shrank. "Please tell me you're fucking kidding! You can't just break up with me!"  
  
"I _have_ to. I'm a monster Kristen, and I'm not risking your life."  
  
Kristen stared at him in disbelief before walking over to him and taking Dean's hand.  
  
"Listen to me. Breaking us apart isn't going to help anything. I love you, I love you more then anything. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay by your side and help you through whatever the Hell you think is happening to you. The one thing you have to remember is that I'm _always_ going to come back to you," Kristen whispered, wiping the tears off of Dean's cheek.  
  
Dean rested his forehead on Kristen's, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"You led me from the darkness once, now it's my turn to lead you."


End file.
